1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to modular refractory fiber blanket furnace lining systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Refractory fiber blankets made from refractory materials such as chromia-alumina-silica, alumina-silica compositions and zirconia compositions have become desirable as furnace insulation because of their ability to withstand high temperatures. The fiber blanket material has been attached in a layered construction arrangement to the furnace wall using attachment structure, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,395 and 3,605,370.
Another approach has been to form modules or blocks of refractory fiber blanket material, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,815 and 3,819,468.
However, the layered construction was rather difficult to install and to repair. Further, the prior art modules which speared or impaled the relatively high cost, fragile blanket material were susceptible of blanket tearing, falling out or otherwise becoming damaged. Additionally, in certain situations, temperature rating, cost of materials or other factors often made it unduly expensive to buy and install these types of modules.